


A Vineyard Wedding

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the most important day of their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vineyard Wedding

Sherlock fidgeted with his tux, staring at himself in the mirror. He had wanted this for five years and now he was nervous? How..... Human of him. But he wanted everything to be perfect, the plans had been exquisite and he had kept an eye on every detail even the small hidden touches he had kept from John.

He liked the idea that he was going to be the only one to notice the small rings that were holding the flowers and the other little touches that were uniquely them.

Sherlock sighed, it was now or never. Even though he couldn't hear anything, he knew everyone had arrived and his amazing fiancée was waiting at the end of the aisle, he did not understand the significance, but John had insisted and Sherlock couldn't deny him anything.

He straightened the flower in his pocket, opening the door that led to the beautiful vineyard, the air smelling of grapes and fresh cut grass. He took a deep breathe, letting it calm him as he walked down the short path to the area the ceremony was gong to be held.

John smiled as he heard the violins kick up, he could note the differences between how they played and Sherlock, but he loved this music for different reasons. It was the start of a new journey, a beautiful path for him and his crazy detective. 

He tried to ignore the murmured words and stares he felt on him, this was over in a flash, the rest was just them. He kept his eyes on the red aisle that had been constructed on the grass, the perfect flowers were at the end of each row of chairs, the yellow contrasting well.

 

Sherlock knew he couldn't delay any longer, his eyes locking with John as he hit the last stretch. Holding his blogger close forever was worth giving him this ridiculous affair.

Not that anything could get between them before, aside from several bumps in the road that were easily dealt with.

Sherlock kept his head high as he walked, surprised to find his hands shaking as he reached to take John's.

John leaned over to kiss Sherlock's cheek as the pastor started talking, he didn't hear a word and judging by the way Sherlock was looking so intently at his uniform, the detective didn't either.

Sherlock was used to cataloguing everything, but John dressed in military dress was a sight that needed to be kept forever. Sherlock repeated the words, even if he didn't see the point but just another check off the list to getting John back home and out of his clothes.

John smiled, He could see the far off look in the deep green eyes as he squeezed Sherlock's hand, pulling him back to the moment as he leaned up to kiss him.

Sherlock kissed John, pulling him close, he knew they were being watched, but could care less. He was bound forever with his John, everything else could fall away.

John pulled back, pushing Sherlock's curls from his face, running a finger lovingly over his cheek.

Sherlock held John close as they turned, his hand reaching around to rest on John's hip. He wanted to take John straight to the limo, but pulled his polite smile out for the gathering of family and friends.

John got Sherlock onto the dance floorr, making sure to keep his gaze focused, Sherlock may have tried to be indifferent to dancing, but the doctor knew the truth. "you look rather spectacular."

Sherlock smiled, a blush flowering his face. John always knew what to say. "And you look handsome, my soldier."

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist, starting to dance to the soft melody. "Always, Sherlock."

Sherlock kissed the top of John's head as a single tear escaped, this was the best day of his life, no need to ruin it with sentimentality.

John held his Husband close, not questioning why Sherlock hadn't moved his head. "We can just leave if it is too much, sweetheart."

Sherlock chuckled, always the comforter. "I'm alright, just happy." Now Sherlock had to move his arms as John led him to the edge of the dance floor.

"Let's just go, it's not like our friends wouldn't understand." John could read Sherlock easily now, taking Sherlock by the hand to lead him outside away from the crowds, into the quiet gardens.

Sherlock felt his body relax, this was easier, not being surrounded by people, even if he liked them. 

John may have enjoyed the ceremony, but he'd be happy just going home and avoiding everyone for a week and just spending time with the man he loved.

Sherlock pulled John over, siting on a stone bench, fingers tracing the matching rings on their hands. 

John started to play with Sherlock's curls, laying against him. Running his fingers through the long dark curls and enjoying the silence. "Sherlock, talk. I can't read minds."

"It was just too much, I only need you not all the trappings and...." Sherlock cleared his throat. "Sentiment hit, but I didn't want to ruin it." Sherlock closed his eyes, humming at the soft relaxing feeling that came from his hair being played with.

John smiled softly, of course. "Crying wouldn't ruin today, honey. That's actually the most beautiful thing that could have made today better, not that crying is a good thing most times, but being happy and crying amazing, especially from you."

Sherlock digested that, toying with one of the shiny black buttons on John's uniform. "That makes no sense."

John stopped, moving up and pulling Sherlock up with him. "now let's go home, my love, and celebrate our own way."

Sherlock pulled John closer, kissing his cheek. "As you wish, Dove."

No other words were spoken, but kisses were traded as they headed to the limo.


End file.
